


Location

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged up Jean-Jacques Leroy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Car Sex, Hes just 26, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri attended a new school for about week now and everything is going well. His mom insist he should walk home for today since she wont be able too.Yuri makes it half way but it doesnt go all to well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by TeaSippinSpirit

The class sat peacefully, waiting patiently for the bell to ring to let them out of class for the day. Yuri was trying to concentrate on finishing some work from the day before, but he was struggling. He hadn’t been sleeping very well lately and, as a result, had been missing a lot of class. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and blinked his eyes, trying to stay awake to finish the assignment. It was rare that they had time to finish work during class, as Mr. Leroy usually kept them busy until the very last minute. Yuri didn’t usually mind that sort of thing. But he had to admit he was grateful for the extra time to get the work done.Mr Leroy usually let him do as he pleased during class. Being an Omega made things hard on Yuri, and his instructor had resigned to the idea that as long as he caught up eventually Yuri could do what he wanted. 

“Smelling great, Yuri” a shrill voice from behind him whispered. Yuri rolled his eyes, ignoring his classmate. It wasn’t even worth his time to acknowledge him.  
“You outta meet me after class…” the slithery voice hissed. Yuri shivered in disgust and turned around, staring angrily at his classmates cocky grin. His anger grew as they met eyes and before he really knew what he was doing, he had slapped him clean across the cheek, causing the grin to die away immediately and a shocked cry to tear from the other boy’s throat. 

The entire class turned toward Yuri, in stunned silence as the sound of the slap rang through the room.  
“Yuri!” Mr. Leroy exclaimed in shock. “What’s going on, here?”  
Yuri’s face was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, hair sticking to his face and lips as his heavy breathing continued.  
“Are you alright?” Mr. Leroy stood and began walking toward him with concern on his face. “Yuri, why didn’t you-“

The bell rings and there’s an immediate buzz of energy as the students begin rising from their desks and leaving the room. Yuri had just thrown his books into his bag when the boy who had been behind him walked up beside him. Yuri’s brow furrowed in anger and he opened his mouth to tell the boy to go away. Before he could form the words, the boy had raised his hand and gently brushed a stray hair from Yuri’s lip. The soft caress of his finger on Yuri’s lip caused the blonds heart to thumb, and his breath caught in his throat. The boy chuckled, pressing a hand to the now reddening mark on his cheek where Yuri had slapped him, and walking away. 

Yuri shivered, shaking off the feeling that his class mate had given him with the touch, before continuing to gather his things into his backpack. His legs and back were beginning to ache and he huffed in frustration as he finally zipped up his pack.  
“Yuri, why didn’t you stay home?” Mr. Leroy asked in a sympathetic voice. The concern on his face was evident, and Yuri couldn’t bring himself to meet his eyes. He hated being felt sorry for. 

Mr. Leroy watched as the blushing boy finished gathering his things. He felt for his student, he really did. Going through Heat couldn’t be any fun. He watched as Yuri finally zipped his bag and dashed out of the room without another word.  
Mr. Leroy packed up his own things and left the classroom, locking up before heading down the hallway. As his teacher, it wouldn’t be appropriate for him to get involved with a student. Even if it was just for his Heat. It was too private, too unprofessional. He chewed his lip, torn on what to do. He couldn’t just let the poor Omega walk home alone. As his teacher he felt responsible, somehow.  
He headed down the hallway, making to follow the young blond as inconspicuously as possible. Being an Alpha, Jean had no idea how to handle an Omega in Heat. Schools typically hired Beta’s as teachers, as they were much more reliable when it came to staying in control. Omegas would have to go through Heats and Alphas would go through ruts. Betas were just a neutral option and most schools stuck to that. But Jean was the top of his field; one of the best math instructors in the country. When he had applied to the school, the principal had jumped at the opportunity, waving his Alpha status off as if it were nothing.  
He had been so grateful for the opportunity to work, that he hadn’t given his Alpha status much thought. But now, faced with an Omega student going through Heat, he wondered if perhaps the old tradition of not hiring Alphas or Omegas as teachers was really as unfair as he’d thought.

Yuri strolls down the sidewalk. His mother showed him the route from school and home however Yuri overlooked. He continues strolling around in any case since a few things still look natural. 

Before long of strolling, Yuri at last admits to himself he's lost. He chooses to stop a corner store and get a few snacks. His phone went dead amid school so calling his folks isn't a choice. He just going to need to quiet down and make sense of it. Before its past the point of no return. 

In the event that he doesn't discover his direction home he's going to go in heat. That would terrible. 

Yuri is beginning get apprehensive and he begins sweating 10 times more terrible than he as of now was. He felt heavier and heavier with each progression he took. Passing outsiders looked at him like supplicate. What's more, it was getting late. 

His jeans were beginning to get insanely tight and uncomfortable. Yuri was hard and he was getting wet. What was he expected to do? Request ride and trust they don't assault him. Hes hoping his folks are out looking for him. 

Yuri finds a bench and sits because he cannot walk any longer. He feels his body taking over him. Giving him this dizzy,fuzzy feeling. He shuts his eyes and gives his head a chance to rest to the side. Today has been a terrible day. Individuals prodding him at school about him being in heat. Its typically not a major ordeal when this sort of stuff happens. Be that as it may, individuals despise Yuri in light of his gaudy like mentality. Yuri now and then misses his old school. Because no one bullied him for being an omega.

Appears like since they have moved here he's been having a great deal of misfortune. 

"Yuri!" 

Yuri shot up at the recognizable voice. It's his educator. He's never been so upbeat to see somebody in his life. Yuri raised up gradually and murmured. His entire body felt delicate. He felt bloated like he had drank 30 jugs of water. 

"Would you be able to walk?" Jean glanced around at the gazing individuals. "Come on. How about we get you home." 

Jean got Yuri, passing on him on his side. He put him in the secondary lounge. Yuri jumped at the chilly seat. 

Jean got in the car and pummeled the entryway. "Everybody's been searching for you...Yuri has something happen? How could you get lost?" 

It was question after question after question. Yuri just groaned. "Where do you live?" jean looked back tentatively at him. 

Yuri didn't answer him. "Yuri...I don't have your address with me at this moment." Jean snarled at the lethargic kid. Jean began to feel irritated. "Yuri!!" 

"Mr. Leroy..please help me." 

Jean looked back shocked. "Yuri. Where do you live? We can take you home and get you a few suppressants. Also, ensure you remain home and get some rest. Likewise I will bring your work for whatever remains of the week." 

Yuri grimaced. He would not like to get behind. He wasn't going to have time. In the event that he keeps this up, he going to need to go to summer classes. Additionally the thing with suppressants is that they make you inept. You won't have judgment skills until your heat wears of which takes a whole day. Continue taking enough and at some point or another your dick wont have the capacity to get hard. Most omegas keep away from that and get themselves an Alpha. Yuri had a considerable measure of opportunities to get an alpha however the greater part of them irritated him. In any case, His educator Jean was the main individual. He would consent to give him a chance to impregnate him. Just to dispose of his heat.

He moved in the front seat. Yurio snatched his hands.

"Gone ahead. Stop the car and fuck me. You gotta knot me." 

Jean grabbed his hand away. " i can't do that. You're just 15 and in high school-." 

"My folks would be furious however nothing going to transpire." 

Jean turned from Yuri's look. The kid's face was red and sweat-soaked. He additionally looked a little glowy and his cheeks looked thicker...and so did the other parts of his body. Although, He could offer assistance. 

Jean is exceptionally nauseated with himself for contemplating it. Be that as it may, he realizes that Yurio grades are dropping and most omegas don't complete school. The vast majority of them drop out in light of the fact that they got to be pregnant or couldn't go to class enough to really pass. Yet, Yuri thinks in the event that he gets pregnant then his life would go easily. Its shows he's still youthful.

No one needs to get pregnant at a youthful age however you kinda observe it ordinary. For the most part their alpha is an indistinguishable age from them. At that point they have low maintenance occupations alongside school. It's kinda difficult to uncovered in light of the fact that when he was a youngster. Having the school isolated from Alphas help a considerable measure yet eventually disposed of it since omegas began to end up distinctly practically uncommon. In any case, in this town there a decent modest bunch of omegas left. 

"Yuri...I'll do it...but let me know how this would help you in any case on the grounds that having one baby is already however lets say you have more than one-" 

"I got my folks. Besides my heat won't return for quite a while." 

Jean turned on the car and drove. "Where are we go-" 

"We're gonna fuck. Okay? Please quit whimpering and clean your face." 

Yuri pulled the down mirror. He was stunned by the way he looked. He utilized his sleeve and wiped his brow and eyes. Yuri slumped back in the seat. Drained and frail. He doesn't want to be an omega. His first heat was the most grounded one and he secured himself in the wardrobe for that entire day before turning out. He also jacked off. That exacerbated it.

Jean at last stops and there isn't anybody close by. Yuri glances around yet again and Jean who as of now is stripping. 

"Aren't you going to undress..?" Jean asks with the a furious face. 

"Um.." 

"No one taking it slow like some high schooler. I'm not going to be your beau who takes you on sweet dates and hold all of you night." 

Yuri was pissed. Dislike Yuri to give somebody a chance to converse with him along these lines. Be that as it may, he was kinda frightened. The man was greater than him. Also, his outward appearance didn't make Yuri like this. 

Yuri gradually took of his bomber jacket, looking down. 

"Need some assistance?" 

Yuri nods. He feels his warm hands attack his space and agree with get his position. "C'mere" Yuri doesn't move. Becoming flushed hard as hell. 

Jean picks him like he weighs 0 pounds and hurling him to the back. He takes after and pins Yuri on his back. 

"By the way Yuri. You're insane in the event that you think this is a smart thought. Well..me as well." Jean laughed. 

 

"Could you go a little quicker?" 

Jean cocked eyebrow. "I know i said I wasn't gonna go easy on you however I still gotta prepare you. We don't our little princess to break in half do we?" 

Yuri moved in his seat. Jean rapidly unfastens his jeans pulled them off, uncovering his extensive dripping wet dick. 

Yuri mouth separated and he pant somewhat under his breath. 

"What?" Jean inquired. 

Yuri shook his head. Jean's cock is, essentially, ridiculous. It's tremendous, it's thick, and it's indecent. Yuri gazes, and can't exactly force himself to turn away. 

"Like what you see?" 

Yuri didn't reply. At the point when Yurio gets anxious, its triggers him into a heat or guys his heat more regrettable than it as of now was. The discombobulated, fluffy feeling he had before is returning and he's getting restless. So despite the fact that Jean is likely too huge for him. He's not going to retreat on the grounds that Yuri feels as though he is protected with Jean. Possibly because that Jean was the most delightful instructor and he generally ensure he'd complete his work and make it out to his car, when his mother would lift him up for his first week of school. 

In any case, Jean takes off Yuri jeans and he additionally believes it's not going to be conceivable. His midsection is so little. However, he does as such at any rate. 

He puts his cock between his thighs. Jean put Yuri put his legs the side. His thighs still were free in the middle of them. 

"Press your thighs." 

"What are...y-you doing?”

"Im attempting to get you wet and to open up for me." Jean patted Yuri’s thin bony thighs.  
"Hm.." Yuri mummered. Jean's cock was hot and it felt staggering on Yuri's cock. The fat tip of Jean's cock is hitting up to his belly button.

Jean effectively stuck a finger inside. Jean thrusted some more. He squeezed his thighs together, getting his hands wet with his fluids. Jean sucked his hands. "You taste great." Jean commended. 

Jean accelerates, basically snarling with each push forward. Yuri can't hold in the moan, crying, panting, losing his fucking mind as he protuberances down into the weight.

Yuri feels as though he's going to black out. Jean was touching each part his body however avoiding getting his body close as much as possible. Yuri needed to get covered by his body warmth yet every time he pulled his shirt he would snatch his hand away. Jean was at that point pushing three fingers inside him. Yuri was resting easy however he needed more. Something thick inside the inner parts him. 

"Mr..ah Leroy " 

Jean grunted in affirmation. As yet rubbing his dick on Yuri's part. 

"Fuck me.." Yuri groaned opening his legs, anticipating that Jean should take it from that point. Be that as it may, rather he pummeled his legs withdraw and kept thrusting between them. "Say that once more. The correct way." 

Yuri looked confounded at first. Be that as it may, soon made sense of what he implied. 

"Mr-ahh! Please fuck me!!" 

"Will do." 

Jean sat up and put Jean on his lap. He put his dick at the entrance of his asshole. Yuri spreaded his legs more. "Prepared?" Jean inquired. Yuri's quickly nods. Jean gradually puts in half of his cock. 

"Are you alright?" 

Yuri groaned boisterously, shuddering on his dick. "Jean" Yuri says not knowing precisely how to react. It felt however in the meantime it's extremely overpowering since it's his first time. He's never been touched this way. 

"C'mere." Jean got Yuri's head lied him on his shoulder. Yuri was going to nibble onto Jean however he realized he didn't have a shirt on. Rather he lick his shoulder and neck. Yuri squeezed his chest nearer, at long last getting what he needed. Being near Jean. Jean effectively slid the rest of his dick in. Yuri was a maoninh mess. 

Clutching Jean, frightened of what's going to occur next. Terrified of how this going to end. How he's going to tell his parents he let his instructor go down on him. However, it needs to happen at some point or another. Why not currently? It's very new to Yuri and he didn't know how to handle it. 

Its likewise new to Jean. Fucking an omega and his student. For beyond any doubt he's going to lose his job. Yuri really thought this was gonna go with consequences. Jean really said fuck his views himself as a self controllable alpha that let himself get into this chaos. He has an beta Fiance who's most likely really anxious. Yet, he additionally wouldn't like to consider this. Before he throws Yuri off him and out the car and because of his anger. That is fucking idiotic. Leaving an omega in mid-heat amidst the town. Jean couldn't make himself do it of they offered him billions to do. 

At any rate, Jean pummeled In and out it Yuri. The size of the dick that is rearranging his inner parts to suit it this size. He needs this, he knows he needs this, yet he can't take this. His omega side needs him to spread his legs and the or her half needs to make Jean stop and take it slower. Quiet down an indent and appreciate this minute. Kiss Yuri. Hold him more tightly. Kiss his neck. Bite him. Let him know he loves him. 

Loves him? 

"So tight.." Jean grunted. Jean head goes to the side of Yuri's neck and nibbled on it. Yuri got something he needed and it sends his emotions through the rooftop. Just before Jean takes a tremendous chomp on his neck. Blood running. 

Yuri shakes violently, and cums on Jeans stomach. He groaned boisterously as Jean kept on fucking him. Hitting Deep. Jean licked up the blood running down on Yuri's body. 

Yuri felt Jean throb a lot of times yet he never came. But now, Yuri altered his opinion. He needed this to go on until the end of time. He never wants this to end.

"Im ..uhh almost… " Jean mummered. 

Yuri sat up to take a gander at Jean's face with his tear filled eyes. Yuri then looked at Jean's lips which had blood on them. Jean opened his mouth and tilted his head back, uncovering more blood. On his teeth and tongue. At the point when Jean bounced his head down. Yuri went for a kiss. Rapidly pushing his tongue to experience Jean’s salivation and his own blood. Jean sucked on his tongue making Yuri moan in his mouth. This felt astonishing being filled from both holes. His first kiss additionally taken by Jean. Jean stuck his tongue inside Yuri's mouth. 

He needs to do this again over and over. Just with Jean. Just ever only with Jean. 

"Im ..uhh come." 

Jean filled Yuri to the brim. Knot following directly after. Yuri shouted out a slight shout before quieting himself down. He didn't consider how excruciating the was going to be. He hadn't considered yet it didn't make a difference. Kinda felt astounding. He's really upbeat that he's going to have this present alpha's children. 

Jean inhales hard as hell. Yuri pecks him on his separated lips which was kinda ungainly. 

Jean head went to the side. He looked tired. Yuri moved on the knot that was still inside

"Hold up!" Jean yelled. 

Yuri hopped a bit. "My bad. Did Not mean to startled you." 

Yuri sighs and nods 

Jean chuckled deeply and licks Yuri perked nipples. 

"Stop it." Yuri reddens. 

"What are we precisely going to do?" 

Yuri looked confounded as though he didn't realize what he implied. 

"Ha. Must feel astounding to be so dumbfounded.”

Yuri sighed. He knew exactly what he meant. Just didnt want to bring that up.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if im gonna make more parts. I want too but ill probably pick it back up later.


End file.
